


QuakeRider 89 - Robin

by tisfan



Series: Stocking Stuffers [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Daisy doesn't have any Christmas Traditions...so she's reluctantly participating in everyone else's...





	QuakeRider 89 - Robin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebelmeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/gifts).



The Christmas traditions of more than a hundred different SHIELD agents were driving Daisy absolutely crazy. The mistletoe that festooned more than half the base was making it difficult for her to dodge kisses. There were a half-dozen trees, each decorated with a different set of traditions.

And the food; Yo-Yo had started it with some cinnamony-flavored pudding that she brought in on the eighth of December, and the number of treats and cookies and pies and puddings were just… insane. Daisy was going to have to quake and shake for a month to her back into her uniform.

There were presents that got handed out, and cards for everyone to sign, and dares and bets and pranks and someone had set off a whole set of fireworks in the quinjet hangar, which was less fun than it sounded.

When Jemma had started fussing that someone needed to put out birdseed for the Christmas Robin (what even the hell, because Daisy had never even heard of that tradition) Daisy had just about had enough. She grabbed the bag, stalked off, and quaked herself up onto the roof.

The birds, no big surprise, ate the seeds pretty fast.

She was pretty sure she didn’t see a robin, though.

A flicker of light and Ghost Rider’s fiery chain wrapped around the chimney. A moment later, Robbie was dusting ash off his jacket, his feet melting puddles in the snow. “What you doin’ up here, girlfriend?”

“Feeding Jemma’s birds,” Daisy said. “And hiding.”

“Hiding from what?” Robbie sat down next to her; not too close. He was always careful to leave just enough space in between them that Daisy had no idea how to interpret. He was close enough to touch without stretching, yet far enough that they didn’t casually bump. Daisy didn’t know if it was her, or him, or if it was just a man being… a man, and therefore not at all deciding where he sat down to give her some secret message about whether he liked her or not.

“I grew up in an orphanage,” Daisy said. Back when her name was Skye and she still thought finding her parents was a thing she should want. “We didn’t do much Christmas. Sometimes people would donate toys and whatnot, but those went on a favorites basis from the social workers. There were never enough to go ‘round. I didn’t get my first Christmas present until I was thirteen.” And that had been from one of her hacker friends, who’d given her two candy canes and a stuffed bear from the Dollar Store. She still had the bear, although the candy canes were long since eaten.

“So, why you’re not all down and up in it, rolling around in Christmas cheer?”

She knew why Robbie wasn’t. Missing his brother, exiled to the SHIELD base, and carrying a demon around inside your head didn’t exactly make one in the mood for eggnog shenanigans.

“Just… don’t feel like I have anything to contribute,” she said, finally, sifting the last bit of seeds out onto the roof. The birds had abandoned the roof as soon as Robbie jumped up. Animals didn’t much care for the Ghost Rider. She wondered, absently, if it bothered him. “Everyone has their thing, and I don’t… have anything.” There was snow under her butt and it was melting. So, she had wet pants. And a bagful of birdseed.

“You know what you have, girlfriend?”

“I have a sneaking suspicion that you’re going to tell me.”

“You got ears,” Robbie said. “You know what most people want? They just want someone to listen. You don’t got family, you say, but you do. They’re here, all around you. An’ you don’t have your own traditions, but you’re doing them. Simmon’s birds, an’ Yo-Yo’s desserts, an’--” He pulled out a sprig of mistletoe from his jacket pocket and held it over her head.

A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. “Am I supposed to kiss you now?”

Robbie winked at her. “Wouldn’t mind that none at all.”

She leaned over and kissed him, tasting the brimstone on his mouth, and feeling the heat of his skin, the strength and rage barely contained in his body. Her hands went to his shoulders, to hold him closer.

A thin, scratchy sort of thing enclosed her finger and Daisy pulled back to look. Perched on her knuckle was a small bird, brownish, with a blaze of rust-colored feathers on its chest.

“Huh,” Robbie said, blinking at it. “Looks like you got your Christmas bird.”

“How about that?”


End file.
